Un jour ensoleillé
by TwincestRulesTheWorld
Summary: TRADUCTION : -Tu sais quoi, George ? -Quoi ? -Le jour où on m'enterrera, ce sera un jour ensoleillé. Drabble de 500 mots en réponse au défi Soñador, du forum des Weird Sisters. -Parce que son sourire était la magie de cette journée ensoleillée.


**DISCLAMER** : Cette histoire appartient à son auteur, j'ai nommé Azturial ! Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs ! N'ayant pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur, nous publions cette fic, mais sommes prêtes à la retirer sur la demande de l'auteur.

* * *

><p><span>Un jour ensoleillé<span>

**Disclamer :** Les personnages : JK Rowling. Le défi : Dryadeh. L'idée, les folies et le reste : à moi.

**Notes **: Bonjour ! Eh bien, je viens de terminer ça pour le défi « soñador » (rêveur), du forum Weird Sisters. C'est un drabble, exactement 500 mots, et c'est la 1er fois que je fais autre chose que du Dramione, du coup je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Au final, c'est vous qui déciderez.

**Dédicace** : Bien que tu ne sois plus ici, xx. Dreamer7 .xx, ceci est pour toi. J'espère que tu as trouvé la paix que tu recherchais.

* * *

><p>Les larmes débordaient. Les murmures tristes s'entendaient de partout et l'odeur des fleurs fraiches flottait dans l'air, presque palpable. C'était un jour triste. Comment ne l'aurait-il pas été ? C'était l'enterrement de Fred Weasley, un ami, un frère, un fils et un camarade. Mais plus que tout, un jumeau.<p>

Oui, c'était un jour triste.

C'est pour ça que personne ne comprenait le sourire sur le visage de George. Et quand un gamin courageux, ou peut être trop curieux, lui demanda pourquoi, il le fixa et puis tourna son regard vers le ciel.

- C'est un jour ensoleillé. –Répondit-il simplement. Et le valeureux petit se retourna pour voir le voile bleu clair qui le recouvrait et aurait juré qu'il y avait alors un scintillement spécial. Pas une étoile, ni un astéroïde. C'était juste spécial.

* * *

><p>George sourit. Oui, il souriait. Certains disaient qu'il était fou. D'autres disaient que la mort de son frère l'avait bouleversé, dans une certaine mesure. Mais seulement lui connaissait la vérité.<p>

Il était heureux. Peut être que les autres ne le comprenaient pas, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fassent. Car lui seul gardait ce souvenir. Lui seul savait ce que signifiait cette journée ensoleillée.

* * *

><p><em>- Tu sais quoi, George ? - La voix de son frère le fit sortir de sa rêverie.<em>

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le jour où on m'enterrera, ce sera un jour ensoleillé. –Répondit Fred, comme si il parlait du beau temps._

_George leva les yeux de l'inventaire qu'il était en train de perfectionner. Ca ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils étaient partis de Poudlard et ils avaient déjà découvert le grand potentiel commercial qu'il y avait chez les étudiants. Bien sur, les deux cobayes Gryffondors de première année n'auraient pas grand chose, mais un jour, Poudlard leur rendra. Ils en étaient surs._

_Il le regarda dans les yeux et sourit._

_- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête ? –Demanda-t-il, avec un sourcil levé et un ricanement._

_- Non. Ce sera un jour ensoleillé. –Répondit Fred avec certitude. Ses yeux cafés brillaient intensément. –Parce que je vais mourir comme un Gryffondor, en faisant quelque chose de grand. Et si je meurs comme ça, j'en serai heureux._

_- Heureux après être mort ? George sourit et baissa la tête. –Donc s'il fait beau à ton enterrement, je saurais que tu seras mort fier et heureux. Intéressant._

_- Sauf si tu meurs en premier ! Plaisanta Fred, lui tirant la langue. Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux et se mirent à rire._

_- Impossible ! –Répondit George entre deux rires. –Les deux ou aucun ?_

_- Les deux ou aucun ! Confirma solennellement Fred, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule._

* * *

><p>- Menteur… - Susurra George avec un sourire, pendant qu'il avançait vers la tombe de Fred. –Tu as pris beaucoup d'avance. Je n'aime pas rester en arrière, mais pour le moment tu vas devoir attendre. Nous aurons le temps de révolutionner le ciel…<p>

Il laissa un pavot blanc sur la tombe fraîchement creusée et se souvint du visage de son frère juste après sa mort. Il était en train de sourire.

Et il savait que ce sourire était la magie de cette journée ensoleillée.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui, et si non, j'espère que vous me laisserez un commentaire me disant ce que je pourrai améliorer. En fin, merci et à bientôt.<p> 


End file.
